This invention relates to a system for correcting the position of a floating body, more particularly a ship floating on water and moored in an operating position by means of a plurality of anchor ropes.
In an operating ship anchored by a plurality of anchor ropes it is often necessary to linearly move the ship over a small distance (several tens cm to several tens meters) or rotate the ship for the purpose of correcting the variation in the position of the ship caused by tidal flow, wind or the tide of sea water. According to one prior art method of correcting the position of the ship, a model of the ship is moved or rotated to measure the variations of the lengths of the ropes connected to the model ship, and the variations in the lengths of the anchor ropes which are proportional to the measured variations are transmitted to a winch operator for operating winches mounted on various portions of the moored ship. However, this method is not advantageous in that it is necessary to calculate the elongation and contraction of the ropes, and that a number of winch operators should cooperate with each other to manipulate a large ship which requires a high degree of skill and precise judgement so that such operation is extremely troublesome and requires time.